Tugas Terakhir KIRA
by LastingSinner
Summary: Setelah kematian Light, ia dibawa oleh malaikat ke padang pasir yang sepi sendirian. Beberapa saat kemudian, malaikat itu kembali dan mengatakan bahwa Light akan dihidupkan kembali sebagai Shin Hiramoto untuk mengembalikan dunia yang kacau karena ulahnya.


BAB 1 : awal kembalinya kira

"Sial!"

Sesuatu yang sangat besar dan tidak bisa kudeskripsikan bentuknya mengantarku pada suatu tempat. Jantungku berdebar- debar. Dia bahkan lebih mengerikan dari God of Death.

"Sayang sekali waktumu telah habis Light," katanya, aku tak menjawab, hanya diam dan ketakutan. Tuhan, hukuman apa yang akan menantiku?

"Hukuman apa? Di tempat ini…, kau selamanya akan terus bernaung disini, sendirian."

Padahal aku mengatakan dalam pikiranku.., dia tahu apa yang baru saja kukatakan dalam pikiranku. Rupanya dia bisa dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Sendirian?" tanyaku. "Lalu orang- orang seperti aku yang lainnya?"

"Sendirian juga, ditempat yang lain."

"Apa itu hukumannya?"

"Ya, untuk sementara."

"Sementara?"

"Sementara, sampai hari pembalasan tiba," Ia katakana hal itu sesaat sebelum tubuhnya mulai menghilang. Dan meninggalkanku, sendirian.

Ditempat ini…, dimana- mana terlihat pasir. Pasir berwarna putih. Selain itu tumbuh beberapa pohon apel di padang pasir ini. Tidak ada matahari, tetapi sebuah cahaya kecil menyinari bagai bulan. Sinar redup diantara awan yang mendung. Dunia apa ini? Tidak ada siapa- siapa. Semua seperti katanya, aku sendiri. Inikah dunia yang dikata bukan surga maupun neraka itu?

Aku membaringkan tubuhku, ini dunia yang sepi. Tapi aku mulai merasakan ketenangan di dunia ini. Hmmpfh, aku tersenyum kecil. "Akulah penguasa dunia ini!" ujarku. Inilah dunia yang kuimpikan. Tidak ada kejahatan seperti di bumi, dunia ini masih bersih. Tidak ada manusia- manusia brengsek itu!

Kira- kira apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang? Berpesta akan kematianku kah? No matter what people do after my dead. I don't care! Tidak ada pengaruhnya bagiku. Mm.., tapi…

"Aku tidak dapat menipu diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah dapat melupakan dendamku."

Aku terdiam, kembali kuingat- ingat semua yang telah kulakukan. Aku memang kekanak- kanakan. Kuhabiskan waktuku untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu. Padahal aku dapat mati dengan tenang seharusnya.

"Rupanya aku berumur pendek," gumamku sembari memejamkan mataku dan akhirnya aku tertidur. Dan saat kubuka mataku, makhluk besar mengerikan yang baru saja mengantarku ke tempat terkutuk ini telah berada di hadapanku.

"Aku membawa kabar baik untukmu," alisku sedikit terangkat mendengar hal itu. "Dia memberimu kesempatan," lanjutnya.

Kubangkitkan tubuhku dan mulai memandangnya dengan penasaran. "Apa itu?"

"Ha ha," dia tertawa hambar, kemudian dilanjutkannya. "Kau sungguh ciptaan yang menakjubkan!"

Aku tak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya itu. Ia seakan menyuruhku berpikir keras. Ia terus memberiku teka- teki yang tidak kumengerti. Sampai akhirnya aku dapat menangkap.

"Tuhan akan memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup kembali."

Bola mataku berkilat- kilat. Tapi tentu hal itu bersyarat. Dan itulah yang ingin kudengar.

"Pertama, kau tidak boleh menaruh dendam pada siapapun."

"Dendam?"

"Ya, dendam. Sesuatu yang memenuhi kepalamu saat ini."

"Kedua, kau yang hidup kembali, adalah bukan Light Yagami, melainkan pribadi yang sama sekali baru dan tak seorangpun mengenal dirimu yang baru di bumi."

"Lalu bagaimana aku yang baru bisa ada di dunia jika tak seorangpun mengenalku?"

"Itu dapat diatur, Tuhan dapat menambahkan ingatan beberapa orang tentangmu yang baru. Mm.., apa sampai sini kau mengerti."

"Mm.., aku yang baru itu siapa? Dan bagaimana kedudukannya di bumi?"

"Shin Hiramoto. Dari namanya sudah jelas kau adalah orang Jepang. Shin, dimata orang- orang dia adalah seorang paling berprestasi di daerah asalnya. Berhasil lulus dari universitas terkemuka di Jerman. Dan sekarang telah menjadi seorang pengacara. Er―, tidak jauh dari kehidupanmu sebelumnya kan?"

Ya, aku berpikir bahwa ini tidak akan sulit. Tapi terlalu banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti. Misalnya, apa tujuan dari semua ini? Apa tujuan dari membuat aku yang baru?

"Benar, kau pasti akan bertanya- tanya apa tujuan kita melakukan ini," ujarnya.

Oh, aku lupa bahwa dia dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau dan God of Death itu telah melakukan hal- hal yang dapat merubah takdir manusia," ujarnya, dan aku mengangguk walau sebenarnya tidak mengerti. "Tuhan akan memberimu beberapa tugas untuk mengembalikan takdir ke jalur semula, sebenarnya ini adalah syarat ke empat, yaitu selama di bumi, 'kau akan diberi tugas- tugas yang wajib kau laksanakan dan tidak boleh gagal'."

"Syarat ketiga?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Hidupmu di bumi hanya untuk sementara, sampai tujuan yang diinginkan tercapai. Dan yang kelima, kau tidak boleh melaksanakan tugas dengan cara kotor," dia menatapku tajam seakan- akan ada yang dicurigainya dariku.

"Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan," ujarku.

"Silahkan."

"Seandainya aku tidak mau melakukan apa yang diperintahkan?"

"Hmm," dia tersenyum padaku dan itu membuatku merasa was- was.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak, pertanyaan yang bagus, tapi akan kujelaskan nanti, apa ada pertanyaan lain?"

"Ya.., syarat ketiga, apa maksudnya hidupku hanya sementara?"

"Artinya saat semua tugas kau selesaikan, maka kehidupanmu di bumi akan dicabut."

"Apa itu artinya aku akan kembali ke padang pasir ini, menjalani kehidupan yang membosankan?"

"Tidak. Sejujurnya ini ada kaitannya pada pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya."

Aku menatapnya dalam- dalam. Semua apa yang dikatakannya akan sangat penting.

"Tergantung padamu, seandainya diantara syarat- syarat tadi ada yang kau langgar, ataupun jika kau tidak mau melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, maka kau akan dihilangkan. Tidak ada lagi kau, kau tidak dapat lagi merasakan dirimu ada, kau akan hilang selamanya seakan tidak pernah diciptakan. Tetapi jika kau mau melakukan semuanya dengan baik, saat kau dicabut dari bumi, maka kau akan masuk ke dalam neraka untuk selamanya."

"Keduanya sama- sama mengerikan," gumamku.

"Memang, tapi itu dapat diubah."

"Caranya?"

"Gunakan kesempatanmu di bumi untuk melakukan hal- hal yang baik dengan ikhlas."

"Bisa kau berikan aku contoh?"

"Kau tahu kau harus bagaimana, lakukan saja hal- hal yang dapat meringankan penderitaan orang lain contohnya." Aku mengangguk pertanda aku paham.

"Jika itu kau lakukan, maka kau akan berada di neraka untuk sementara, sampai dosamu disucikan, kemudian kau berhak ke surga. Bagaimana? Ini kesempatan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Kau tidak pernah menyangka bahwa surga dan neraka benar- benar ada kan?" dia tersenyum aneh dengan nada suaranya membuatku berkeringat dingin.

"Apa semuanya sudah jelas?" tanyanya.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, tolong jelaskan, apa yang sebenarnya telah kuperbuat sehingga aku harus kembali lagi ke bumi?"

"Hmm.., ceritanya panjang, tapi akan kupersingkat. Awalnya semua berjalan baik setelah kematianmu, hanya saja.., pikiran manusia telah berkembang menjadi pikiran yang mengerikan akibat ulahmu. Apa kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi selama kau terlelap di padang pasir ini?"

Aku menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu? Kau telah terlelap selama beberapa saat di padang pasir ini, dan waktu kau terlelap yang hanya beberapa menit di dunia ini sama dengan 2 tahun lebih di bumi. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selama kurun waktu itu?"

Aku kembali menggeleng.

"Manusia di bumi telah terbagi, dan salah satu bagian manusia itu, menganggapmu sebagai 'Tuhan'."

"Tuhan?" aku sedikit terkejut dan senang mendengarnya.

"Tidak usah bangga akan itu! Bagian manusia yang menganggapmu sabagai Tuhan itu dan bagian yang lainnya, yaitu bagian yang tidak menganggapmu sebagai Tuhan, saling bunuh- membunuh satu sama lain. Hal itu menyebabkan jumlah manusia semakin berkurang perlahan- lahan. Dan hal itu dapat menyebabkan kiamat lebih awal dari apa yang ditakdirkan. Maka dari itu, hanya dirimulah satu- satunya cara."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Intinya, apa yang telah kulakukan dengan deathnote telah mengakibatkan banyak orang menganggapku sebagai Tuhan kemudian yang menganggapku sebagai Tuhan tersebut dan yang menentangku sabagai Tuhan saling bunuh- membunuh yang berakibat pada menurunnya manusia secara perlahan selama 2 tahun di bumi. Maka jika hal ini kita biarkan, manusia akan benar- benar habis sebelum hari kiamat tiba. Dan aku dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah hal itu."

"Ya, begitulah kira- kira."

"Dan jika aku berhasil mengatasinya maka aku dapat dipromosikan ke tempat yang lebih baik dari padang pasir ini, yaitu neraka, bahkan surga?"

"Ya."

"Kapan, kapan aku akan kembali ke bumi?"

"Saat ini, sebelum semakin banyak manusia terbunuh."

"Mmm..,"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.., seharusnya hal seperti ini akan mudah diatasi oleh Tuhan."

"Ya, memang."

"Lalu, bukankah lebih cepat teratasi jika Tuhan yang menyelesaikannya?"

"Light, Tuhan itu sangat misterius. Aku pun tidak mengerti."

BAB 2 : percobaan pembunuhan

Awal kehidupan yang baru, menyenangkan memulai kehidupan kembali. Aku yang baru ini adalah Shin Hiramoto, seorang yang baru memulai karirnya sebagai pengacara. Lulusan terbaik di universitas K di Jerman jurusan hukum pidana.

"Saya sungguh merasa terhormat dapat membantu anda dalam menyelesaikan perkara ini."

"Oh, sama- sama. Anda sungguh sangat pandai dalam menyelesaikan perkara ini, pantas saja anda memegang predikat lulusan terbaik di universitas K."

"Sama- sama..," kubungkukkan punggungku sebagai bentuk hormat pada klien pertamaku. Beliau adalah seorang yang sangat berpengaruh di daerah asalku, serta memiliki koneksi terhadap orang berpengaruh lainnya di provinsi ini.

"Haah..," aku menghela nafas panjang setelah orang itu pergi lumayan jauh. Setelah itu kuingat- ingat kembali tugas pertama yang diberikan padaku, 'aku harus menjadi orang berpengaruh dari orang yang tidak begitu dikenal.'

"Mengapa tidak langsung saja menambahkan ingatan setiap orang bahwa aku ini orang yang berpengaruh dari awal muncul?" tanyaku pada Jackal, nama samaran makhluk yang mengantarkanku ke padang pasir. Ia mendampingiku dengan cara berperan sebagai assistenku. Ialah yang menyampaikan tugas- tugas yang diberikanNya kepadaku, serta mengawasiku.

"Tidak bisa seenaknya begitu, jika begitu, maka ingatan manusia pada masa lampau akan menjadi kacau. Ingat wajahmu dimata orang mirip dengan Light Yagami yang seharusnya telah mati. Lagipula jika kau muncul langsung sebagai orang yang berpengaruh, maka itu justru akan menyulitkanmu. Pertama, kau harus langsung menyesuaikan kedudukanmu pada keadaan Jepang yang tidak kau kenal selama 2 tahun lebih. Dan kedudukanmu sebagai orang yang baru lulus dari universitas luar negeri akan membuat orang maklum jika kau tidak paham apa saja yang telah terjadi di Jepang."

"Kedua?"

"Jika kau orang yang pada kemunculanmu tahun ini langsung berpengaruh, maka akan banyak masa lalu yang diubah."

"Penjelasannya sulit dimengerti, tetapi aku paham maksudmu. Walaupun begitu, apa maksudnya akan semakin banyak masa lalu yang diubah?"

"Asal kau tahu saja Shin, sekalipun kau muncul langsung sebagai seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh sekalipun, kau pasti membutuhkan sejarah tentang bagaimana kau bisa menjadi orang terkenal. Kau pastinya memulai dari nol sebelum menjadi orang berpengaruh, sekalipun kau adalah anak keluarga bangsawan. Dan dalam sejarah pencapaian itu tentunya akan melibatkan ingatan banyak orang."

"Ya, sekarang aku benar- benar paham."

~3 minggu kemudian

"Oh, sungguh menakjubkan! Tidak lama bagimu untuk mendapat pujian atas kecerdasanmu sebagai pengacara muda di koran lokal ini," puji Jackal suatu pagi.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu bertele- tele? Banyak orang sedang saling bunuh- membunuh saat ini, apa Tuhan akan membiarkannya saja?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Sudah ada skenario yang mengaturnya. Saat ini seorang yang brilian sedang membereskan masalah ini."

"Apa? Jika ada yang sedang menyelesaikan masalah ini, lalu apa gunanya aku berada disini?"

"Ya, untuk sementara dia memang berhasil, namun lambat laun dia akan merasa kesulitan."

"Oh, jadi dia hanya bersifat sementara."

"Ya. Walau begitu dia masuk dalam skenario. Oh ya, satu hal yang belum aku katakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Tentang optional dari setiap tugas yang akan engkau jalani."

"Pilihan, maksudmu?"

"Ya, begitulah kira- kira. Itu adalah tugas lain yang jarang akan ada pada setiap kau mendapat tugas utama."

"Tugas sampingan maksudmu?"

"Tidak bukan tugas sampingan, melainkan sebuah pilihan. Tugas ini boleh kau lakukan atau tidak jika kau sudah menjalankan tugas utama. Boleh sebagai pengganti tugas utama atau boleh dilakukan bersamaan dengan tugas utama (lebih baik jika bersamaan). Tapi sebenarnya tujuan optional maupun tugas utama adalah sama."

"Mm, apa maksudmu pada tugas pertamaku ini ada optional? Kalau begitu apa optional itu?"

"Seseorang, yang bersifat sementara itu, dia sedang membutuhkan bantuan kita.., e― bukan kita, maksudku kau saja yang akan menyelamatkan orang itu. Seseorang berencana membunuhnya. Jadi, bantulah dia."

"Siapa seseorang yang harus kutolong itu?"

"Kau mengenalnya sebagai agen Near..,"

"Brengsek! Apa aku harus menyelamatkan orang itu?"

"Kau masih mendendam padanya, eh? Kau seharusnya ingat pada syarat nomor 1. Tidak boleh ada dendam. Dan seperti kataku tadi, ini optional, jadi tidak harus dilakukan. Walau begitu tujuan tugas utama maupun optional sebenarnya adalah memperkenalkanmu pada Near atau semua agen Watari. Tapi jika lewat jalur tugas utama rasanya akan terlalu lama jika memperkenalkanmu dengan menjadi orang berpengaruh terlebih dahulu. Jadi optional ini akan memotong waktu. Selagi ada kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan diri kenapa tidak? Semakin cepat tugas ini selesai, semakin cepat urusan kita. Semakin cepat kau ke surga."

"Setuju, akan kupilih optional."

"Memang begitulah seharusnya. Karena optional ini hanya akan ada pada saat Near hendak dibunuh, tidak pada waktu lain."

~ Korea (salah satu tempat konflik terbesar)

"Kita tidak boleh meremehkan, agen R terlibat dalam kasus ini, dan agen R mengetahui banyak tentang kita," sebuah layar komputer menampilkan wajah seseorang yang misterius.

"Aku tahu, segalanya telah kurencanakan secara hati- hati, Watari," kata Near kepada orang yang dipanggilnya Watari, yang saat ini sedang bertatap muka dengannya lewat layar komputer.

"Ingatlah baik- baik, lawan kita adalah agen R."

"Ya, saya mengerti, kita lihat saja nanti."

Trrt trrt

"Sebentar, seseorang meneleponku."

"Aneh, bukannya seharusnya tidak ada yang dapat menelepon selain aku?"

"Ya, seharusnya begitu, aku akan segera melacaknya."

Beberapa saat kemudian dering telepon berhenti.

"Dapat!" seru Near.

"Siapa?"

"..., data ini benar- benar aneh, tapi aku tahu, dia adalah agen R."

Trrt trrt

"Dia menelepon lagi," ujar Near pada Watari.

"Apa akan kau angkat, mungkin sebaiknya jangan."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Hi Near, You're definitely know who am I, right?" ujar agen R.

"R."

"Yup!"

BRAKK!

Near segera memalingkan wajahnya menuju arah suara. Saat itu ia melihat Shin Hiramoto yang baru saja memecahkan sistem keamanan gedung Near membanting pintu ruangannya.

"You're having any trouble, Near?" tanya agen R, namun pada saat itu Near telah ditarik oleh Shin. Shin menariknya menuju atap gedung tempat Near bernaung. Disana telah ada sebuah helikopter yang dikemudikan oleh Jackal.

"Cepatlah," kata Jackal.

Setelah Shin dan Near telah berada dalam helikopter, helikopter langsung tinggal landas meninggalkan gedung. Namun sementara itu agen R yang tidak mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi mengatakan dalam telepon, "I'll kill you, spineless bastard!."

Di dalam helikopter, tak sekalipun aku berniat memandang wajah Near. Dari mimiknya pertama kali melihatku, aku tahu bahwa ia terkejut, walau itu tidak begitu nampak.

"Apa tujuanmu?" akhirnya Near membuka mulutnya.

Aku hanya diam. Tak lama kemudian Jackal mengambil inisiatif untuk menjawab.

"Lima detik lagi anda akan melihat gedung anda meledak, 1..2..3..4..5..," dan sesuai apa yang diucapkan oleh Jackal, gedung itu benar- benar meledak.

"Kami tidak bermaksud menyakiti anda, kami hanya berniat membantu anda, kami tahu agen R dari panti asuhan Watari telah berkhianat dan mendukung aksi KIRA. Dia bermaksud membunuh anda," jelas Jackal.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Near.

Aku tersenyum misterius padanya. Dia memandangku curiga. Lalu kukatakan padanya, "Karena aku adalah KIRA, yang tahu segalanya."

Near benar- benar terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau, bukannya seharusnya kau sudah mati, bagaimana kau bisa hidup kembali?" baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresi Near yang terkejut sekaligus ketakutan.

"Hentikanlah tuan Shin," ucap Jackal tenang. "Maaf, tuan Shin memang senang bercanda, mungkin kesan pertama anda melihat tuan Shin adalah Light Yagami, atau terkenalnya KIRA. Tuan Shin memang mirip, tetapi tuan Shin bukanlah KIRA, beliau adalah Shin Hiramoto, seorang pengacara muda, lulusan terbaik universitas K di Jerman untuk jurusan hukum. Dan dia juga.."

"Sudah tidak usah terlalu banyak memuji," ujarku pada Jackal.

"Bagaimana kalian mengetahui segala hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang luar seperti kalian, bagaimana kalian tahu tentang agen R? Bagaimana kalian tahu bahwa KIRA adalah Light Yagami, seharusnya tidak ada yang tahu soal itu... Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" nada suaranya bergetar. Ia nampak benar- benar terkejut.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak dapat kami katakan padamu. Maaf Near, tapi siapa kami itu tidaklah terlalu penting," aku tersenyum palsu pada Near dan sepertinya ia tidak menyadarinya.

BAB 3 : teori pertama

"Kau telah berhasil melakukan optional, walaupun itu dilakukan dengan bantuanku," Jackal mengatakan hal itu seakan tidak ikhlas.

"Tugas seperti itu tidak akan dapat dilakukan seorang diri. Pengawasan ketat di gedung itu tidak akan bisa kutembus tanpa bantuanmu. Dimana Near berada dan bagaimana caraku menyelamatkannya. Sangat tidak mungkin dapat menyelamatkannya dalam waktu singkat tanpa bantuanmu. Lagipula kau sendiri mengusulkan apa saja dialog yang harus kita ucapkan di helikopter waktu itu."

"Ya ya ya, aku akui memang sebenarnya tugas ini memerlukan bantuan kekuatanku."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Tentu setelah tugas pertama selesai seharusnya ada tugas kedua."

"Ya. Langsung saja, tugas keduamu adalah menunggu."

"Menunggu?"

"Ya. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu sebagai Shin, dan tunggu sampai tugas ketiga datang."

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Hanya itu," tegasnya.

"Apa tugas ini punya tujuan?"

"Ya. Membiarkan Near mengorek rahasia tentang Shin Hiramoto, dan membiarkan dia mencurigaimu sebagai Light Yagami, atau tidak sama sekali."

Aku tidak begitu paham, bagaimana tugas- tugas ini bisa membuatku mengembalikan takdir seperti semula. Tetapi selama ini menguntungkan bagiku, mengapa tidak.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukannya kau bisa membaca pikiran manusia?"

"Ya.., lebih baik hentikan pikiranmu itu. Pikirkanlah bahwa ini akan baik bagi semua umat manusia bukan hanya untukmu."

"Ya, terserah."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Near?" tanya Watari.

"Mencari tahu tentang seseorang."

"Oh.., aku tidak paham, siapa orang yang tiba- tiba masuk ke dalam ruanganmu dan menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku sedang mencari data tentangnya, aneh sekali, bagaimana ia bisa tahu semua hal. Dan bagaimana ia bisa menembus sistem keamanan gedungku?"

"Apa menurutmu itu sulit bagi Light Yagami?" tanya Watari.

"Tidak, dia bukan Light walaupun wajahnya sama. Orang yang sudah mati tidak mungkin hidup kembali. Tapi.., aku mengira begitu. Bisa saja ia bersekongkol dengan Shinigami itu dan berpura- pura mati."

"Bisa jadi begitu.., tapi bukankah kita benar- benar memastikan bahwa ia telah mati. Dan mayatnya telah dibakar."

"Tidak, mayatnya tidak jadi dibakar, melainkan diawetkan di pulau S."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena itu adalah mayat KIRA, kita mungkin akan membutuhkannya sewaktu- waktu."

Watari dan Near terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya mereka memikirkan sesuatu yang sama.

"Watari.., tanyakan pada pengawas pulau S, apa mayat itu masih ada?"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Sementara itu aku akan mencari data tentang Shin Hiramoto."

~Sementara itu di kediaman Shin Hiramoto

"Ngomong- ngomong, apa aku bisa melihat- lihat keadaan keluargaku?" tanyaku pada Jackal.

"Bisa. Asalkan kau memang berniat membuat mereka semua mati karena serangan jantung tiba- tiba."

Itu artinya aku tidak bisa. Hmm.., makhluk ini seperti Ryuk yang terus mengawasiku, tetapi dia lebih pintar.

"Tentu saja. Ryuk hanyalah bagian dari malaikat kematian yang sebenarnya. Semua malaikat mempunyai kekuatan untuk membelah diri (begitu juga aku). Tentu saja aku lebih pintar dari Ryuk itu, karena aku yang sekarang adalah satu kesatuan."

Tentu saja kau bisa membaca pikiranku, berbeda dengan Ryuk. Kira- kira malaikat apa kau ini?

"Sudah kubilang, Ryuk hanyalah satu bagian. Jika mereka digabungkan, maka kau akan melihat God of Death yang sebenarnya. Lebih mengerikan, dia tentu juga dapat membaca pikiran manusia,..., dan umur manusia. Dan dia tahu cara yang tepat untuk mencabut nyawa manusia sesuai dengan tingkat keburukannya." Dia sedikit terdiam, lalu ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku hanyalah salah satu malaikat biasa. Tidak setingkat dengan God of Death, kau tahu? Malaikat itu ada banyak sekali, mereka ada dimana- mana dan memiliki tugas sendiri- sendiri, namun diantara banyak malaikat itu ada sepuluh malaikat istimewa yang bertugas sangat penting, salah satunya adalah God of Death."

"Lalu apa tugasmu?" katakan intinya saja, tidak usah bertele- tele.

"Tugasku adalah mengawasi manusia, aku telah mengawasimu sejak kau masih bayi."

Oh, artinya kau tahu segalanya tentangku. Lalu kau akan musnah begitu aku mati, benarkah?

"Tidak, saat kau mati, tepatnya setelah aku mengantarmu ke tempat yang seharusnya setelah kau mati, aku akan ditugaskan mengawasi manusia lainnya. Sertelah kematian ada kehidupan."

"Ngomong- ngomong apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku setelah aku mati? Dan bagaimana dengan Misa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu, akan kulihat."

Ia menghilang begitu saja. Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali.

"Mereka telah menjadi keluarga yang baru. Dan Misa, wanita itu sekarang dipenjarakan di sebuah pulau terpencil bernama pulau S."

"Pulau S?"

"Ya, dan di pulau itu juga mayatmu berada, diawetkan."

"Diawetkan?" mataku memincing ke arah Jackal.

"Ya.., untungnya tidak ada pengawasan atas mayatmu, hanya saja ditempatkan pada sebuah ruang yang sangat sulit ditembus."

"Mengapa hal itu menguntungkan?"

"Karena jika ada pengawasan langsung, maka mereka akan segera sadar bahwa mayatmu telah menghilang dan hidup kembali di bumi ini."

"Apa? Bagaimana jika mereka tahu bahwa aku hidup kembali?"

"Ya, itulah dugaan yang akan terjadi jika mereka tahu, tetapi itu justru akan membuat mereka bingung sendiri dan menguatkan letakmu sebagai Shin. Kau tahu, beberapa ciri- ciri fisikmu telah diubah, misalnya tanda lahirmu telah diubah letaknya. Dan juga kau memiliki banyak saksi bahwa kau adalah Shin."

"Saksi?"

"Ya, orang- orang yang telah ditambah ingatannya. Mereka akan mengingat beberapa kejadian yang pernah mereka alami bersamamu. Mereka adalah tetangga- tetanggamu, dan kawan- kawan serta guru- guru yang mengajar Shin Hiramoto dari tk sampai universitas, o ya pastinya banyak orang lainnya yang pastinya memiliki kaitan denganmu."

"Aku kurang paham, apakah ada tujuan dari semua ini?"

"Ya, tentu. Orang- orang akan menjadi kebingungan, apakah kau sebenarnya adalah KIRA yang hidup kembali, ataukah benar- benar Shin Hiramoto."

"Tidak, aku rasa Near mungkin akan berpikir lain, ia mungkin mengira aku telah berkomplot dengan Ryuk dengan cara berpura- pura mati pada saat itu, dan itu akan dikuatkan dengan hilangnya mayatku.., mereka pasti akan menyadari hilangnya mayatku, tidak sulit bagi KIRA untuk meloloskan diri dari ruangan seperti apapun selama ia masih memiliki death note."

"Bagimana kau tahu dia akan berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir jika seandainya aku berada pada posisi Near."

"Yah, sebelum kau mati dulu, memang begitulah caramu berpikir."

Kami berdua terdiam, aku mulai melihat- lihat beberapa klien yang tertarik untuk memperkejakanku. Menjadi lulusan di universitas K rupanya berpengaruh pada ketenaranku sebagai pengacara.

"Light," Jackal memanggil dengan nama asliku. "Ada yang belum kukatakan tentang keluargamu.., sampai sekarang mereka belum mengetahui bahwa kau adalah KIRA, yang mereka ketahui adalah kau meninggal karena serangan jantung."

Aku tidak begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Tentu aku sekarang adalah Shin dari keluarga Hiramoto, bukan keluarga Yagami. Seharusnya keluarga Yagami bukan lagi urusanku. ...Tunggu, kalau begitu seharusnya saat ini aku sedang memiliki keluarga. Bukan begitu Jackal?

"Ya, seharusnya aku menceritakan hal ini dari awal, tunggu sebentar."

Sekali lagi Jackal menghilang, lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali satu jam setelahnya. Ia memberiku sebuah buku yang sangat tebal.

"Apa ini?"

"Bacalah! Itu adalah data pribadi Shin Hiramoto. Disana ada kejadian apa- apa saja yang pernah dialami oleh Shin Hiramoto dan harus kau hafalkan. Untuk murid paling pintar sejepang sepertimu, tentu tidak sulit kan?"

Ya, akan kubaca. Semoga saja aku memiliki kepribadian yang menarik.

~ Di kantor agen Near yang baru,

"Tidak ada, pengawas telah memeriksanya berkali- kali. Mayat KIRA benar- benar telah menghilang."

"Kau tahu? Aku sungguh tidak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Lihatlah Watari, data ini menunjukkan ia mempunyai banyak kesamaan dengan Light Yagami, golongan darah, wajah, tinggi badan, suara, warna bola mata, segalanya, kecuali tanggal lahir, tempat tinggal dan beberapa faktor nonfisik lainnya."

"Ya, begitu pula kepribadian."

"Tapi ini semua terlalu aneh. Semua petunjuk ini seakan- akan ingin agar kita berpikir bahwa Shin Hiramoto benar- benar Light. Hilangnya mayat, munculnya Shin, dan terakhir semua ciri- ciri fisik ini. O ya, satu lagi, Shin Hiramoto tidak mempunyai satupun keluarga. Tidakkah ini aneh? Seluruh keluarganya telah meninggal saat berlibur di sebuah pulau kecil. 'Shin satu- satunya anggota keluarga yang selamat dari kecelakaan maut tersebut.'"

"Apakah kau berpikir data ini direkayasa, Near?"

"Sedikit, data ini, aku mengutipnya dari sebuah surat kabar pada tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx."

"Artinya pada tahun sekian Shin telah ada?"

"Ya, tapi artikel ini ada kemungkinan palsu."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena pembuatnya adalah JK, alias James Knighton, aku dan dia pernah bekerja sama untuk beberapa kali. Ketahuilah Watari, JK telah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu, itu adalah satu tahun lebih setelah kecelakaan pesawat terjadi. Beberapa bulan sebelum kematian KIRA."

"Maksudmu?"

"Deathnote dapat menyuruh korbannya melakukan sesuatu sebelum kematiannya dan juga deathnote dapat menentukan waktu kematiannya."

"Tunggu, maksudmu KIRA telah menulis dalam deathnote agar JK menulis artikel itu sebelum akhirnya ia meninggal setahun sesudah menulis artikel itu?"

"Ya, aku merasa aneh pada saat mencari data tentang Shin Hiramoto, artikel JK adalah satu- satunya artikel yang membahas tentang kecelakaan itu."

"Itu berarti Shin adalah KIRA?"

"Kemungkinannya hanya 2 persen."

"Hanya segitu saja?"

"Ya, bisa jadi artikel itu benar. Dan mayat KIRA itu, mungkin saja mayatnya dicuri oleh seseorang."

"Siapa yang akan melakukan hal itu, tak seorangpun tahu dimana mayat KIRA diawetkan, dan pengawasan begitu ketat."

"Siapa saja bisa melakukannya, tetapi aku memiliki 2 kecurigaan, pertama, agen R mungkin mengetahui sesuatu tentang pulau S, lalu ia dan penganut paham KIRA lainnya yang mencurinya."

"Kecurigaan kedua?"

"Shin Hiramoto dan orang yang selalu mengiringi Shin Hiramoto, aku juga telah mencari data tentangnya. Ia adalah anak kepala pelayan keluarga Hiramoto. Sama seperti Shin, orang bernama Jackal ini sama sekali tidak memiliki keluarga yang masih hidup."

"Untuk apa mereka melakukannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi di helikopter waktu itu mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka tahu KIRA adalah orang yang sama dengan Light Yagami. Kira- kira darimana mereka mengetahui semua hal itu."

"Ya, kita menyimpan hal itu secara pribadi dalam otak kita masing- masing sehingga akan tidak mungkin orang lain mengetahui hal itu kecuali jika ada salah satu dari kita yang membocorkannya."

"Kenyataan bahwa Shin dapat membobol sistim keamanan kantor rahasiaku di Korea waktu itu, dan kenyataan bahwa ia dapat mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan agen R terhadapku dan ia dapat mengetahui letak kantor rahasiaku serta tentang panti asuhanmu jika kenyataan- kenyataan itu kita terapkan kedalam teori bahwa Shin dapat mengetahui keberadaan mayat KIRA dan mencurinya dengan membobol sistim keamanan pulau S, semuanya akan terlihat masuk akal."

"Oh! Kau benar sekali Near!"

"Walau begitu Watari, kecurigaan ini masih sangat lemah sebelum kita tahu pasti tujuan Shin sebenarnya, dan juga kita tidak memiliki bukti, melainkan hanya teori."

"Benar juga. Jadi kesimpulannya?"

"Satu hal yang kuyakini. Shin Hiramoto sudah pasti memiliki kaitan dengan KIRA entah itu kaitan yang seperti apa."

"Ini rumit Near."

"Sebentar lagi akan menjadi mudah."


End file.
